


Pleasure, Pain

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Moriarty teaches Colonel Moran all about pleasure and pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure, Pain

 

Colonel Moran sat naked on the edge of the professors bed a look of bliss  etched on his face as he took another drag on the cigarette he knew he should not be smoking, totally unaware that Moriarty was stood in the doorway watching him, a  silent intense rage slowly building within.

The colonel tensed a little as aches and pains that he wished to hell would go away remind him that he is supposed to be resting in the professors bed having just had  wounds cleaned and stitched, not sat on the edge of it smoking.

Suddenly the cigarette is pulled from his mouth and rather surprisingly his arm is  used to stub it out, causing him to not only hiss in pain but for a rather more  primeval part of him to twitch in response as he goes to rub the burn mark with his other hand.

"I had forgotten, how much you care for pain Sebastian" Professor Moriarty spoke, in the tone of voice that made Moran sit up and take notice

The bandages that covered his shoulder and ribs were still fresh, the smell of Moran's dried blood and sweat mixed with that of the iodine used tingeing the air with a strange heady mix of life and death.

"Professor?" Moran asked, suddenly not liking the look on his employers face

"Yes Moran?" as he spoke Moriarty reached out and grasped the injured  shoulder, applying enough pressure to make the colonel tense as the pain he felt increased but Moran  refused to cry out, he had too much pride to do that.

"Fuck professor that feels sore"

"Of course it does that is why I did it, I am simply conducting an experiment and do mind your language, Sebastian"

Professor Moriarty shifted his gaze from Moran's face and down his naked body

"This is most interesting, I think I could make use of this development"

Moran gulped and tried to pull away but the professor had a firm grasp on his shoulder, one that threatened to rip open the stitches not long applied

"Sir!" Moran pleaded, feeling unusually vulnerable as Professor Moriarty watched his erection grow.

"Professor this is indecent"

Moriarty chuckled and released his grasp "Is it..surely it is no worse than anything else we have both done together since we came to our arrangement"

"Well for a starters sir, I'm not usually in the all together" Moran paused then  sighed "well not from the get go at least, normally you order me to undress or you remove my clothes for me sir"

Again Moriarty chuckled and moved so he was stood before Moran

"How bad did the doctor say it was, I've not had the chance to speak with him as yet"

Moran grinned then instantly regretted it when he saw the look on Moriarty's face.

"It's not as bad as it looks, a longish cut but not so deep and the ribs, dunno why he  bothered strapping them up since they are only bruised,  gimme a couple of days and I'll be right as rain, sir"

"Good, good" Moriarty nodded a smirk forming slowly as he licked his lips, his eyes locked on Colonel Moran's naked form.

"I think my dear colonel that it is about time you find out just how much pain and  pleasure are linked"

"Oh Christ" Moran swore as he realised just where this was going.

"Language Sebastian" Moriarty shook his head "You are an educated man and  yet you still-"

"I know, I know" Moran interrupted " I swear like a bloody trooper, because professor that is what I am, a soldier and it's what I always will be, it don't matter if I'm fighting for Queen and Country or for you"

It always surprised Colonel Sebastian Moran just how quickly and silently Professor James Moriarty could move when he so chose to, this was one of those moments.

For as soon as Moran had finished, he felt a hard slap across his face, one that stung almost as hard as most men would punch.  His own temper flared and he spat blood from his mouth onto the floor, not caring when it landed on the highly polished shoes of the professor.

"It would appear that my tiger still has a lot to learn"

“You ain't ever gonna tame me professor, t'ain't possible” Moran chuckled

“Well, then if I cannot tame you” Moriarty purred  “Just maybe my dear colonel I will be able to de-claw you, or should I have your tail docked, hmm”

Colonel Moran gulped as Moriarty spoke in that strange half whisper of his that he would use when his mind was going places that most other decent, law abiding members of the public would fear to tread.  Then he remembered, he too wasn't exactly a  law abiding member of the general public any more, not that he ever really had been.

“Do not move Sebastian, there are a few items I require from my study before we can continue this little chat”

With those words spoken, Professor Moriarty left Moran sat on the edge of the bed his now obvious erection twitching against his body.

Moran loathed to admit it but he was feeling rather aroused, he had no idea why pain or even danger caused him to react how it  did, he was aware that under certain circumstances a man who was being either hung or even garrotted could be seen sporting one hell of an erection and even reach orgasm prior to death. That was one fetish he never wanted to see if there was any truth in the matter, but then he was dealing with Professor James Moriarty who despite his mild mannered even gentle academic exterior was proving to be a cold-hearted megalomaniac who had some rather unsavoury sadistic tendencies.

And yet he sat there on the edge of the bed, waiting like some loyal and obedient puppy who was waiting for it's master to return.

Words that he had spoken when he first decided to join Moriarty came back to haunt him

_“I am now and forever will be your wounded tiger “_

For a second he toyed with the idea that he had probably signed his soul over to the devil when he took the decision to walk with rather than away from the professor.  Moran started to mull over the jobs he had done since joining Moriarty.

What was it now, four or five eliminations not counting the two kidnappings and three cases of burglary, one of which had gone horribly wrong.  Moran would forever bear the scar he received from the professor for that mess up. All in all it was more than enough for him to go out of this world dancing to the tune of a hangman while he hung from the gallows.

Not realising what he was doing, one of his hands had not long started stroking his erect member slowly, in an almost thoughtful way when the door to the bedroom reopened and in walked the professor carrying a small Gladstone type bag.

“Sebastian, stop that at once” Moriarty growled “Did I give you permission to seek out release?”

Colonel Moran froze and looked at what he had been doing subconsciously

“What?” he looked at the professor like he was insane

“You mean I need permission now to have a tos-”

Whatever word Moran was going to say died as a blindfold was roughly and rudely placed over his eyes, the very same blindfold the professor had used on him some time ago.

“You need to learn Sebastian” Moriarty whispered in Moran's ear has he yanked his head back with a fistful of the colonel's short cut hair.

“You need to learn, that when I tell you to sit, that you sit”

“Yes sir, sorry sir” Moran dutifully responded. “It's just that, you know” he nodded as best he could towards his erection.

“You feel it would be a shame to waste it, do you not” as Moriarty spoke he let his fingers travel down Moran's body from his Adams apple to the base of his penis.  As he did so the professor felt Moran tense under him, not from fear or even pain but pure lust.

“So you see my dear colonel that when I remove one of your senses the others compensate now shall we see how you respond to what I have in store”

Moran shivered as Moriarty teased him by stroking his length with a forefinger, his perfectly manicured fingernail just dragging on his flesh.

“Oh god, professor” Moran moaned.

“Why does it surprise you so much, that I know every single weakness that you have, every single perversion that you like”  Moriarty chuckled

“Like what, sir?”

“Where to begin” Moriarty slid his hand under Moran and gently cupped his balls, giving them a possessive squeeze, which brought forth a groan from the colonel.

“You have an obsession with both pain and danger” he emphasised his point by moving his hand from Moran's groin and in a not so gentle way, ripped away the dressings from the colonels body.

Colonel Moran let a low moan escape his lips as the professor continued to drive home his point by digging a finger or two into the wound on his shoulder, the simple and neat handiwork of the doctor Moriarty had tended to him surrendered under this assault and the all too familiar sticky warmth told Moran that he was once again bleeding

Professor Moriarty chuckled then lapped at the wound, the coldness of his tongue plus the warmth of his breath and the very fact that he was licking up Sebastian's blood  made the colonel quiver in such a way that caused his entire body to half collapse, his senses felt like they were on fire.

“You see my point my dear Moran”

“Yes professor” Moran managed to reply in-between his panting,  the welcoming initial warmth of the reopened wound now having been replaced by a dull throbbing.

Professor Moriarty moved away from the bed for a brief moment, a simple action that caused Colonel Moran some unease, he would rather have the professor close to him and causing him physical pain than skulking around beyond the reaches of his other senses.

Moriarty paused and watched as a trace of panic slowly betrayed what Moran was feeling, then all too quietly Moriarty removed his jacket and his shoes and padded over to the bed, his bag of toys in his hand.

The next thing Moran was aware of was the sudden sharp pain on his neck as Moriarty bit him hard

“You're enjoying this as much as I am, ain't you professor” Moran whispered in Moriarty's ear, his voice growing increasingly raw as he swallowed hard and moved his head a little so that the professor could reach him easier.

Moriarty answered him by dragging his fingers over the bruised rib-cage, while he pulled back and admired the deep burgundy mark his mouth had left on the colonels throat.

“Professor, that actually fucking hurts” Moran complained  
   
“Ah, then my dear damaged tiger, it would appear that you have a broken rib or two”

“Bollocks” Moran cursed only to snarl in pain as Moriarty grabbed hold of his arm, the one with the damaged shoulder and gave it a slight twist.

Then Moriarty forced Moran onto his back and slid himself over him in the most reptilian way, so that the weight of the professor effectively pinned the colonel to the bed. An act that brought a tell-tale smirk back to Moran's face.

“What you gonna do to me now sir?” Moran asked in that flippant tone he knew would wind up Moriarty even more.

Professor Moriarty kissed him hard in response, biting his assassins lower lip until they both could taste blood.  Moran did nothing at first but as soon as he tasted his own blood he reached up with his good arm and grabbed a tight handful of the professors hair and pulled, something he knew he was never to do and moaned into the rather painful but intensely erotic kiss.

Not to be outdone the professor let go of Moran's arm and yanked on his hair hard, threatening to scalp him in the process

“Two can play at that game Sebastian” Moriarty muttered then proceeded to lick the trail of blood that was going from Moran's mouth and into his beard, as he reached that Moriarty nipped at his jawline, causing the colonel to buck underneath him.

“Are you finding this experiment interesting professor?” Sebastian Moran managed to ask as he did his best not to spill his seed there and then.

“It is most satisfactory” Moriarty mused as he nipped at Moran's throat before turning his attention to Sebastian's earlobe and biting it hard. Moran was at that moment leaning into the professor nuzzling him so when he felt the bite he instinctively pulled away and then winced as he writhed beneath the body of his employer.

“Sir!” Moran cried out as he checked his ear, half expecting to find a large chunk of it missing, it's was bloodied but nothing more.

Professor Moriarty chuckled and started to nip at Moran's collarbone as the slightly younger man moved his leg so that he could grind against the hips of Professor Moriarty as he moved slowly to unbutton the professors shirt.

“I thought at times like these you usually just prefer to rip the clothes from my back Sebastian”

Sebastian Moran smiled as his shaking fingers sort out the pearl buttons on the professors shirt

_“He will never have the patience”_ Moriarty thought to himself as he met one of Moran's thrusts with his own, their mutual erections pressing against each other.

Colonel Moran growled as he found his hips once more pinned beneath the professor and with a smirk he ripped open the shirt sending the final three buttons flying.

“I will of course have to dock your wages for that” the professor joked.

Moran licked his lips and forced himself to move so that he could bite down on one of the professor's hard nipples before lapping at it,

Now it was Moriarty's turn to gasp and give an involuntary buck as Moran rolled his tongue around one nipple then the other.  The professor's hands desperately sort out Sebastian's neck, clawing and scratching their way to it as he once again kissed the man who is more than a hired gun passionately.

Moran went to deepen the kiss, his lips were bloodied, bruised and swollen but he didn't care..just as long as the kiss was never broken.  It is these few precious moments when they are both so physical, so intense with each other that he feels truly alive.

“Patience” is all that Moriarty whispered as he takes both of Moran's wrists and pins them above the colonels head ignoring the look of discomfort that flickers across Sebastian’s face.

Moriarty's eyes burned with a desire rare even for him.

Colonel Moran knew that by morning his wrists amongst other places will be bruised and probably battered but the professor will take care of him, just like he's taken care of him since they first met.

The professor closed his eyes and for a moment just lays there and enjoys the sensation of Moran's erection throbbing against him, it's warmth spreading through his trousers making his own arousal pulse back as if in response.

Moran, flopped back into the bed knowing full well at this rate he would never last. As if Moriarty could sense this, he slowly began to move his hips, brushing against Moran a wicked smile on his face.

The colonel went to speak, to utter something but no words would come then after moistening them with a quick flick of his wide tongue, he finally manages to say but one word

“James”

Professor James Moriarty ignored the break in protocol and smiled even more at the sound of Moran's voice...it had taken on a melodic edge one that he would never have thought possible.

Moriarty shivered as he lowered himself onto Moran and started to kiss the other side of his neck, his tongue teasing his flesh, his teeth threatening to bite down but instead content to simply nip at him

Colonel Sebastian Moran hissed with pleasure at the sudden gentleness the professor was displaying.  He gulped hard and flexed a little just to make sure that he was still held firmly in the professor's grasp.

“Professor, you are killing me” Moran muttered as the professor once again started to suck at his neck, gently leaving his mark on his assassins flesh.

“You are so wild Sebastian, so untamed, so pure...so addictive” Moriarty released the grip on Moran's wrists and allowed his fingers to scratch their way down the colonels sides, leaving a trail of red marks, his hips grinding hard against Moran's own.

A cry of pleasure escaped Moran once more and for a second he looked almost apologetic then his back arched as the professor's fingers reach his thighs. Chuckling Professor Moriarty licked his way up from Moran's chest to his neck, causing the ex soldier to grasp the bedlinen as his head tilted back while they mutually grind against each other.

“I do hope Sebastian, that you can stay the course” Moriarty whispered as he nibbled playfully on his undamaged ear.

“I've not let you down yet sir” Sebastian managed to pant

“You know” Moriarty continued “I've often felt jealous of how you handle your weapon, if only you would pay such attention to me”

Moriarty suddenly knelt up and looked down at the panting form of Colonel Moran

“You are too addictive my dear Colonel, I had but all forgotten that I was conducting an experiment”

Reaching down the professor pulled the leather bag onto the bed and licked his lips as he opened it and took out a large metal collar, one that was just the right size to fit his tiger

Bending forward he slipped the collar around Moran's neck before the colonel could complain, it was a snug fit..with a click Moriarty locked it shut and then attached the matching chain.

The cold of the metal set the flesh of Moran alight and he ground hard against the professor, his eyes still covered by the blindfold.

“Now you are mine, Sebastian” Moriarty once again reached into the bag and pulled out a slim blade...then slowly he traced the jawline of Moran with the sharp edge of the knife, pressing against his skin, hard enough for him to know what was happening but not enough to draw blood.  His eyes  watching the other man's reaction to being so totally dominated

_“He trusts me implicitly”_ Moriarty nodded his approval.

Moran swallowed hard as he felt the cold of the blade pressing against his skin through his beard, he slid a hand down over the professors torso and paused his fingers resting at the waistband of his trousers.

Moriarty smirked and pushed into Moran's hand so that the colonel can feel his arousal through the cloth.  The sound that comes from the throat of Sebastian Moran as he does that isn't a yelp or a whimper nor is it a moan or groan of pleasure it was something far more base..a sound so primeval in nature that for a second Professor Moriarty was in danger of loosing control himself.

As Moriarty pulsed against him, Moran reached up and pulled the professor into a hungry kiss, unable to contain himself Moran slipped his own tongue into the warmth of Moriarty's mouth needing to taste him, to possess him even for a moment.

Moriarty kissed him back with passion that matched his own, tugging on his hair as their tongues battled in each others mouths a hand guiding Sebastian's to his own straining erection, giving his lover the permission he desired.

Colonel Moran's expert hands, that had caressed so many guns shook as he tugged at the professor's trousers, fumbling around like a young naive lover. He let out a low growl as finally he yanked on the belt that held them in place, snapping it then discarding the pieces.

Then in an action that caught Moriarty by surprise he wrapped his chain link leash around the neck of the professor and pulled him in for a brutal kiss, moaning as he tried to unbutton the trousers that hid the professor from him.

The professor ground against Moran as he felt the cold of the chain wrap around his neck, he felt it was only fitting that he should let Colonel Moran that the feeling of trust was mutual

With a steady hand, Moriarty pressed his palm against the warm and so very aroused flesh of Moran, a simple act that caused Colonel Moran to mewl like a kitten.

Moriarty loved seeing the colonel, his best ever assassin and most effective and loyal employee be reduced to a whimpering mass of raw nerves and incoherent noises. It was simply a case of knowing which switches to flick when, inside Moran's brain.

Moran closed his eyes tight, resting his brow against the professor's, finally he managed to free Moriarty of his troublesome trousers and undergarment and then moaned loudly as the warmth of their flesh met.

Remembering the blade Moriarty held in his hand, he grinned wickedly has he trailed the blade down across Moran's chest, leaving a faint red trail in its wake, then as an afterthought he cut the blindfold and gazed into the half closed eyes of his assassin

“Just fuck me professor” Moran growled, his eyes wild and burning.

Feeling more than a little light-headed Moriarty flicked his tongue at the blood soaked blade and watched on with some amusement as Colonel Moran's eye's grew even wider and a bead of sweat formed at his temple.

Moran tried to speak, but the words were at the very least unintelligible at worst it made him sound more like a beast than a man.

But then to Professor Moriarty, that is exactly what he was.

A wild untamed beast and more importantly his wild untamed beast.

The Professor took a long and lingering look at the fresh scars that now marked the colonel's flesh, a satisfied smile of a man that approved how his experiment was working out. The leash fell from around Moriarty's neck as he leant in to kiss Sebastian Moran in a most teasing fashion all the while Moriarty once again sort out the base of Moran's erection gripping it hard as he offered fingers from his other hand

“If you could be so kind” Moriarty smirked as Moran obediently opened his mouth and started to suck on his fingers

Colonel Moran felt like his very being was on fire, the heady almost drunken mix of pain and pleasure was rapidly driving him to the very edge and he knew there would be no stopping him. As he sucked on the professor's fingers he gripped his shoulders tight knowing that Moriarty was the key to sending him over the edge.

As Moran dutifully sucked on his fingers, Moriarty once again found himself drawn to Moran's neck which he sucked at, causing even more marks of ownership to appear.

When Moriarty knew that is fingers were wet enough he slid them from the colonels mouth and seductively trailed them down to Moran's waiting opening, he teased as he let his fingers form tight little circles around the hole, never quite touching no matter how much the colonel bucked and squirmed against him.

“You have had the pain, now my dear Sebastian it is time for the pleasure” he whispered against Moran's ear as he slipped a slick finger into his quivering body, thrusting gently as he did so. The first was soon joined by a second, stretching the other wider then without warning he plunged a third finger deep inside and held still for a moment before he started to thrust his fingers in and out of Colonel Sebastian Moran's very willing and sensitive body, he quickened the pace ignoring the mixed groans of pain and pleasure that came from Moran's lips

The Colonel forced his eyes open only to have them close again as his entire body shuddered and arched as Moriarty sent him wild as he teased his opening.  Moran's breathing became heavy and with each stroke of Moriarty's fingers, he cried out as he gripped onto the professor as if his life depended upon it.

Then suddenly the professor stopped and Moran was left feeling confused, he tried to open his eyes and focus but his vision was blurred as spots danced before his eyes.

Never before had he known such pleasure.

Moriarty chuckled at the slightly dishevelled and wanton sight before him

“Oh, my dear Sebastian..you are quite the picture of utter debauchery”

Colonel Moran's breathing had already calmed, his eyes were lidded and heavy, a look of the predictor that he truly was on his face, for a moment Professor Moriarty found himself held captive by that gaze.

Long enough for Sebastian Moran to shift both their weights and flip their positions so that the professor was now under him, one hand grasped the neck of the professor while he snarled against Moriarty's lips, much like the tiger that he was.  Using the element of surprise to his advantage Moran thrust hard against Moriarty, his own member glistening under the pressure of desire he felt.

A wry smirk crossed the professor's features and he ran his hands over Moran's flesh then gripped the open wound hard.

“Kneel” he commanded, his hand keeping the pressure on the wound constant.

Moran winced in pain as he felt that accursed wound start to bleed once more, muscle and sinew threatened to rip and tear under the vice like grip of Professor Moriarty, leaving him no choice but to kneel on the floor beside the bed.

As he knelt before the professor, Moran took the opportunity to run a hand over his torso and smirked as he noticed the blood staining his fingers.  He paused and looked up at the professor making sure their eyes made contact as he took him in mouth, then slowly he began to suck, his hand stroking and teasing as he does so, not stopping apart from the odd occasion when he let his tongue trail from base to tip where he lapped at it.

The professor moaned with pleasure but still kept a firm grip on the injured shoulder, making sure that Moran knows the true meaning of pleasure and pain. Only the way the colonel was pleasuring him, Moriarty knew he was about to loose control and that was something that would not do, he felt his legs start to wobble and buckle so he grabbed a handful of hair once more and made Moran stand as he delivered a crushing kiss that sent Sebastian crashing back against the bed.

Moran, smiled and went to return the kiss only to have the professor push him onto the bed, not that the colonel minded he liked their physical battles.  He shivered as much from the cold and blood loss as the burning white hot desire he felt, his blue eyes burned into Moriarty's telling him all he needed to know.

Moriarty leaned forward and kissed Moran, a gentle kiss, one that might even be considered loving, something that the professor had never done before,

Puzzled by his actions the professor knelt upright and nudging Moran's legs apart he coated his own length with a judicious amount of spit before teasing Sebastian's welcoming opening then silently he thrust in, not pausing until he was completely buried inside Moran.

Colonel Sebastian Moran smiled at the memory of the kiss, knowing it was burned forever in heart if not his soul, that was a memory a man would take to the grave, a memory a man would live and die for.

He so wanted to speak to let the professor know how much he and everything he did meant to him but it was all he could do to cling to the sheets, as his body moved in rhythm with the professor's

Moran's legs press hard against the professor's own flesh, then he wrapped his legs around the waist of his boss, his friend, his master, his lover while a shaking hand reached up in an act of desperation, needing to touch Moriarty.

Moriarty smiled and took the offered hand then giving a smirk he pinned the hand above the colonels head as he kissed him more forcefully than ever making sure that Moran knew that he was the one in total control. Then he began to move his hips faster, hitting that one sweet place that would make Moran come totally undone as he squirmed and shivered with every thrust.  Moriarty felt himself being drawn ever closer to that plateau of desire, closing his eyes the professor he thrust harder and harder then felt his entire body shudder as his seed emptied into Moran's warm body.

Panting beneath Moriarty, Colonel Moran was as close to the edge as a man could be. As he felt the warmth from the professor spill into him he gasped loudly, right on the verge it took but a few strokes from the professor's knowledgeable fingers to send him also over the edge, his own stickiness splattering between them both.

Moran's entire body ached and his mind whirled at all that had happened, he let his hands finally touch the metal collar the professor had fastened around his neck

“You don't expect me to wear this all the time do you, sir?” he asked, surprised that he could even find a voice

“Only if I feel the need to remind you who is in charge” the professor answered rather tiredly

Still joined together in the most intimate of ways, Moran wrapped his arms around the professor and tenderly stroked the other man's back as his mind drifted back to that one single kiss.

Professor Moriarty grunted and moved so that he was no longer buried deep within Sebastian Moran, then uncharacteristically  he nudged Moran to one side and climbed into the bed looking totally exhausted.

Colonel Moran contented himself by watching Professor James Moriarty drift off to sleep then once he heard the first gentle snores, he dug out his tobacco  and sat once more on the edge of the bed and smoked a cigarette as he admired the new additions to his scars.


End file.
